La valeur du temps sur l'acceptation
by Lou Lovegood
Summary: 2 août 1998. Cela fait maintenant trois mois qu'Il est parti. Trois mois qu'il vit sans Lui. Ou du moins, trois mois qu'il s'y efforce. En ce soir d'orage, les réminiscences deviennent des souvenirs.


Le ciel était sombre. Il avait cette obscurité des lourds soirs d'orage.  
On était le 2 août, et la chaleur semblait encore plus étouffante que d'ordinaire.  
La pluie tombait, comme si les nuages à leur tour pleuraient, l'orage reviendrait.

_Lui. Moi_

Deux mots, délicatement inscrits à la plume sur un morceau de parchemin qui trainait sur la table de chevet.  
La fenêtre, ouverte, laissa entrer un faible courant d'air, surprenant au vu du temps. Timide, il trouva néanmoins assez de courage pour entrer dans la pièce, avancer de quelques mètres, avant de faire voler à son tour le parchemin.  
Celui-ci, entrainé par le vent, se souleva et sortit, avant de disparaitre à son tour. _Comme Lui._

_Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus de Lui. Plus de Moi. Plus de nous_

Le cri de la goule le sortit de son observation.  
_Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais_, se dit-il.  
Comme mû par un réflexe, il porta sa main à son oreille gauche, pour n'en sentir que son évidente absence.

_Oh douleur fantôme._

Lentement, d'allongé sur le lit, il se releva pour s'y asseoir, avant de reprendre sa plume. La lune l'aveugla quelques instants en se cachant derrière un arbre, alors, à tâtons, il chercha un autre morceau de parchemin. Mais après tout, que lui importait de savoir si le papier était vierge pour écrire ? Il ne faisait qu'écrire, remplaçant de son encre noir, ce que le parchemin avait déjà absorbé des écrits précédents. Encre sur encre. Tous les mots sont écrits de la même encre.

Un éclair qui éclata à ce moment là lui permit de récupérer furtivement l'encrier, mais le retentissement terrifiant du tonnerre qui survint juste après le surprit, et dans un juron qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper, il le laissa choir, et l'encre se déversa sur le parchemin.  
Son oreille lui jouait des tours, il ne savait plus ce qu'il entendait. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il plus écouter ?

_Evanesco_. D'un mouvement de baguette il fit disparaitre la trace d'encre. Puis il reposa cette même baguette sur le lit avant de se réinstaller sur la fenêtre, une jambe dans le vide, la table de chevet à côté de lui.  
La lune revint l'éclairer, alors il humecta la plume de sa langue, la trempa dans ce qu'il restait de l'encrier puis la leva au dessus du parchemin. Il hésita un instant, fatigué, puis se résigna à continuer. La main tremblante, il écrivit maladroitement : _Lui. Moi_  
Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait écrit. Ça ne l'aidait même pas, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Voldemort n'était plus, les mangemorts seront bientôt tous arrêtés, et le monde de la magie était peut-être, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, réellement en sécurité. Il aurait dû en être heureux, comme tous les autres, car après tout il fait partie de ce monde, il a contribué à l'existence de ce monde.  
Contribué à cette réalité, contribué à cette victoire, victoire qui avait libérée tellement de personnes !

Mais la pilule ne passait pas, car si ce mois de mai était synonyme de victoire et de délivrance, pour lui elle signifiait tout autre chose.  
Il ne se sentait pas appartenir à ce monde. Il ne se sentait appartenir à aucun autre monde d'ailleurs, car si Lui n'y habitait pas, alors lui non plus n'y habiterait pas.  
Il n'avait pas l'impression de vivre en fait, comme s'il rêvait, mais le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar duquel il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.  
Si _Lui_ était là, nul doute qu'il le morigénerait. Il l'imaginait très bien d'ailleurs, _Lui_ le grondant en disant que le magasin ne se gérera pas tout seul, _Lui_ rajoutant qu'il doit finir leurs inventions commencées.  
Puis il le ferait rire, et il n'y manquerait pas, car il en fallait peu pour que son jumeau le fasse rire, c'était si facile. Il serait alors rassuré, et avant de partir, lui dirait d'arrêter de s'apitoyer, et que s'il ne se ressaisissait pas, il reviendrait le hanter et serait encore pire que Peeves.  
Mais voilà, ça n'arrivera jamais, car il n'était pas là pour le faire, qu'il ne le sera jamais.  
Or il en avait besoin, parce qu'il le sentait bien, il ne s'en sortira jamais, pas tout seul.

_Fred._

Il soupira en regardant la lune, elle dégageait quelque chose de troublant ce soir.

Un frère, s'il n'est pas un jumeau, n'est qu'un frère. Mais un jumeau c'est plus fort que ça. C'est indescriptible en fait. On ne dit pas "c'est mon frère", mais "c'est mon jumeau". C'est complètement différent.  
Il aime ses frères et sa soeur, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il y a quelque chose qui lie des jumeaux, et c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'expliquer, car on ne sait pas soi-même quel mot utiliser pour le décrire. Quelque part, ton jumeau est une partie de toi.

_Il était Lui, et Lui était lui. Il était Fred, tout comme Fred était George._

Il releva la tête, regarda le ciel cette fois-ci. Il aura bientôt cette teinte lunaire, rosée de l'aube. L'orage passé, il donnait au ciel une lueur étrange, une dimension d'irréel.  
Quelque part, il se disait que ça le rapprochait de Fred, que celui-ci n'était pas loin, et qu'ils se rejoindraient tous les deux avant que l'aube ne disparaisse pour le grand jour, pour lui, synonyme de réalité.  
Il secoua la tête, dépité. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé depuis sa disparition; _depuis sa mort_, se força t'il à se corriger, durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il devait probablement ressembler à un mort-vivant. Certainement même.

Il regarda son reflet sur un bout de vitre.  
Il faisait peur; maigre, et des longues cernes encadraient ses yeux devenus rouges. Il n'arrivait plus à pleurer ni à dormir, et pourtant, il se sentait si las. Il voulait pleurer, mais les larmes s'étaient taries depuis quelques temps déjà. Il faut croire qu'il existe un quota de larmes versées par personne, ou par période. Ses yeux étaient si rouges.  
L'explosion lui revenait sans cesse en tête quand il dormait, c'est pourquoi, sans doute, il refusait de s'endormir.

_Mort-vivant. Fred-Georges_  
Mais lui, il se sentait entre les deux, ni mort, ni vivant.  
Il reposa l'encrier et la plume, et d'un informulé fit voler le parchemin à travers la fenêtre. _Si un jour tu m'entends…_

Il avisa d'un regard, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le vieux paquet de cigarettes moldues qu'ils avaient acheté tous les deux près du QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il soupesa le paquet, maintenant recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière, il avait l'air vide, mais lui savait qu'en réalité il en restait la moitié d'une. Un faible sourire vient orner son visage au souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire. Ils avaient voulu fumer la dernière le jour du mariage de Bill, mais ils en étaient à peine à la moitié qu'ils avaient entendu les pas de leur mère dans l'escalier. Il se souvenait encore de la panique dans laquelle ils avaient été à ce moment là. Mais comme d'habitude, ils s'en étaient sorti, avec une blague et quelques sorts de nettoyage rapides.  
On n'habitait pas dans le Terrier sans connaitre quelques sorts ménagers.

Il l'a prit doucement entre son index et son majeur, cigarette, dernier vestige de la présence de son Fred, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma de sa baguette.

_Oh…._ Il ne put empêcher un souffle, presque douloureux, s'échapper de sa gorge après l'expiration de la première bouffée. C'était si bon, ça lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentit presque bien. Il avait l'impression que Fred était à côté de lui, prêt à prendre la cigarette à son tour. Et comme avant, il la lui tendrait après quelques taffes, sans un mot mais avec un grand regard complice.  
Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient finalement, des complices, depuis toujours.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il fumait, il sentait son poids s'alléger, c'était peu, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Il laissa tomber la cendre par la fenêtre, avant de sentir quelques gouttes tomber sur ses joues. Mais il ne pleuvait pas dehors. Incertain, il porta sa main droite à ses joues, et remonta jusqu'à ses yeux. Il pleurait. Alors sa gorge se noua, et l'air devint irrespirable, c'était insupportable. Il se leva, fit quelques pas vers la salle de bain, mais ne tint pas et s'effondra sur le sol, dos au lit. Le sanglot l'avait pris. Il pleurait à nouveau.

Les dernières cendres tombèrent sur le sol, et le reste d'un courant d'air les porta jusqu'à la fenêtre, à partir de laquelle elles s'évanouirent dans l'air.  
Georges n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes, alors il se cacha le visage dans ses bras. Il lui semblait que toute la pression, tout ce qu'il retenait depuis la mort de Fred, venait d'exploser.  
Il sentit ses yeux fatiguer, alors il tira la couette de son lit, s'en entoura et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans son lit, Bill et sa mère, près de lui, tenaient sa main gauche. Il ouvrit plus franchement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Au bout de son lit se tenaient Ginny et Ron endormis, roulés en boule. Son père lui tenait son autre main de l'autre coté du lit, à coté de Charlie, assit par terre. Et Percy, lui qui se sentait si malheureux et si coupable depuis ce printemps, se tenait debout, près de la porte. C'est lui qui prit la parole:  
-_Réveillé alors ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais on dirait que tu te remet un peu finalement. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ?_  
Il le regardait un avec un sourire timide.  
_-On t'a entendu pleurer tôt ce matin et quand a remarqué que tu t'étais arrêté, on est entré et on t'as vu dormir sur le sol. Alors on t'a déplacé sur le lit, et on s'est tous arrangé un coin pour dormir avec toi_, ajouta-t-il après un temps de pause.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Georges les regarda, ému, et leur sourit.  
Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer.  
Il savait que le chemin pour accepter la mort de son jumeau serait long, mais il venait d'en franchir le premier pas.  
Il réalisa alors qu'il avait dormi, et qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar.

Georges tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et ses yeux crurent voir voler un morceau de parchemin, entrainé par le vent, mais il disparut de sa vue aussi vite qu'il était apparu.


End file.
